ONE MINUTE MELEE: Eren Jaeger vs Wander
Eren Jaeger vs Wander is ahomeschoolingroudon's 4th One Minute Melee of his Third Season. Putting Eren Jaeger from Attack on Titan against Wander from Shadow of the Colossus Description It's the Titan Slayer against the Colossus Slayer going at it in the OMM ring! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Forbidden Lands Morning It was a blank, open field. With lifeless colossi surrounding the area. With the likes of Valus, The Poor Horse Phaedra, Basaran, etc. suddenly a clanging is heard in the background. A giant club dropped, shaking the surrounding area. Then, the 15th colossi Argus fell. “That’s 15 done..” a voice said. A pale warrior walked off from the sight. The colossal slayer Wander. He walked off to find the 16th colossi. Until a grapple sound is heard, a young member of the Survey Corps appeared behind Wander, The Titan Slayer Eren Jaeger. Wander without hesitation just thought it was interference and got out his sword. “What the hell is this man thinking?” ''Eren thought to himself, before getting his 3D Maneuver Gear and drew dual blades. They were ready to fight alright. '''Face your strength!' ENGAGE! Eren fired his piston-shot grapple-hooks and reeled towards Wander. Eren spun around with his blades, Wander countered but was knocked to the ground. Eren sliced downward, but Wander noticed him just on time and rolled forward. “This guy must be determined” Eren thought to himself. Wander pulled out a bow and arrow and pulled back, he shot an arrow directly at Eren’s forehead. Eren quickly fired the grapple-hooks upward and launched into the air. Eren landed behind Wander, with a look of death on his face. Wander was, slightly intimidated..but he quickly snapped out of it and leaped forward. He hacked his sword midair, however Eren grappled him and slammed him into the ground. Eren kneed Wander right in the gut and tried to stab him. Wander, acting quickly countered. Until Eren headbutted him right in the chest “This guy is leaving me with no other option” Eren thought to himself. Eren stepped back but quickly Wander ran up to him Wander stabbed Eren in the back and grabbed him by the neck. Wander tossed him into a pillar which collapsed quickly. Wander thought it was over and left without a word, but in the pillar. Eren was dripping blood. Rage entered his eyes, he was not ready to die now. He just set all his sights, on killing Wander. A bolt of lightning struck near the pillar, Wander winced. Wondering what it was, he was quickly shown what. A roar came from the land and the pillar was well destroyed. Eren was in his titan form. Eren wasted little time and ran at Wander. Wander tried to scale the mighty titan but Eren bashed him, knocking him far off. Eren walked up to Wander, he was bleeding..black blood. Eren however didn’t even bother to question it and roared again, before crushing Wander. K.O! Eren roared in victory, and attracted fellow titans. Who then feasted on the remains of Wander. However, there was someone watching the fight. Inside the Shrine of Worship. The mysterious entity, Dormin. “What, but..Wander was supposed to..!” he said, but suddenly Dormin began fading away. The ritual failed with Wander dead, and Dormin ceased to exist. This melee’s winner is.. 'Eren Jaeger! 'Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees